Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone (film)
The film adaptation of Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone was the first film adaptation in the Harry Potter series. It starred Daniel Radcliffe as Harry Potter, Rupert Grint as Ron Weasley, and Emma Watson as Hermione Granger, and was directed by Chris Columbus. For the American and Indian release, just as was done with the book, the studio retitled the film Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone. Cast The Trio *'Daniel Radcliffe' as Harry Potter ''' *Rupert Grint' as 'Ron Weasley' *'Emma Watson' as 'Hermione Granger' Hogwarts Staff *'Richard Harris' as 'Albus Dumbledore' *'Maggie Smith' as 'Minerva McGonagall' *'Alan Rickman' as 'Severus Snape' *'Ian Hart' as 'Quirinus Quirrell' *'Zoë Wanamaker' as 'Rolanda Hooch' *'Hazel Showham' as 'Septima VectorAveleyman - Hazel Showham *'''Unidentified actress as Aurora Sinistra *'Robbie Coltrane' as Rubeus Hagrid *'Warwick Davis' as Filius Flitwick *'David Bradley' as Argus Filch *'Unidentified actress' as 'Oriental employee' *'Unidentified actress' as Healer Other Hogwarts Denizens *'John Cleese' as Nearly Headless Nick *'Nina Young' as The Grey Lady *'Leslie Phillips' as the voice of The Sorting Hat *'Simon Fisher-Becker' as The Fat Friar *'Terence Bayler' as The Bloody Baron *'Elizabeth Spriggs' as The Fat Lady *'Rik Mayall' as Peeves (cut from the film) *'Adam Alderman' as Ghost *'Paul Davis' as Ghost of Cavalier Order of the Phoenix *'Julie Walters' as Molly Weasley *'David Brett' as Dedalus Diggle Lord Voldemort, His Death Eaters and Followers *'Richard Bremmer' as Lord Voldemort (in flashback) *'Ian Hart' as the voice of Lord Voldemort Hogwarts Students [[Video:Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone|thumb|right|250px|Official trailer for Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone (US version).]] Gryffindor *'Leilah Sutherland' as Alicia Spinnet *'Danielle Tabor' as Angelina Johnson *'Unknown' as Lavender Brown *'Alfie Enoch' as Dean Thomas *'James Phelps' as Fred Weasley *'Oliver Phelps' as George Weasley *'Julianne Hough' as Gryffindor Girl ''' *Emily Dale' as 'Katie Bell' *'Luke Youngblood' as 'Lee Jordan' *'Matthew Lewis' as 'Neville Longbottom' *'Sean Biggerstaff' as 'Oliver Wood' *'Chris Rankin' as 'Percy Weasley' *'Devon Murray' as 'Seamus Finnigan' Hufflepuff *'Eleanor Columbus' as 'Susan Bones' *'Louisa Worley' as 'Hannah Abbott' Ravenclaw *'Unknown''' as Amanda *'Kevin Lee Yi' as Terry Boot *'Unknown' as ' Ravenclaw prefect' (possibly Robert Hilliard) *'Katie Leung as ' Cho Chang Slytherin *'Scot Fearn' as Adrian Pucey *'Tom Felton' as Draco Malfoy *'Josh Herdman' as Gregory Goyle *'Jamie Yeates' as Marcus Flint *'Unknown' as Millicent Bulstrode *'Will Theakston' as Terence Higgs *'Jamie Waylett' as Vincent Crabbe *'Amy Puglia' as Unknown Slytherin Unknown house *'Christina Petrou' as a First year student *'Derek Hough' as Hogwarts schoolboy (uncredited) *'Dani Harmer' as Hogwarts Schoolgirl (uncredited) *'Holly Ann Filtness' as Schoolgirl *'Will Howes' as Hogwarts Student (uncredited) *'Oliver Lavery-Farag' as Hogwarts Student (uncredited) *'Cath Peakin' as Hogwarts Student (uncredited) *'Bianca Sowerby as Hogwarts Student (uncredited)'' *Bernadette Jane Vanderkar' as '''Hogwarts Student' (uncredited) *'Amelia Adams-Pierce' as Student *'Christina Cartwright' as Student/Extra *'Katie Amber Duff' as Hogwarts Student (uncredited) *'Marc Hendrey' as Schoolboy *'Maude Hirst' as School Pupil *'Jasmin Walia' as School Child *'Adam John Blendick' as Hogwarts Student Wizarding World Related *'John Hurt' as Garrick Ollivander *'Derek Deadman' as Tom *'Bonnie Wright' as Ginny Weasley *'Jean Southern' as Food trolley lady *'Ben Borowiecki' as Angus (Diagon Alley Boy) *'Lia Alu' as Wizarding florist *'Alexander Watson' as Extra *'Paul Bannon' as Train Porter *'Lucy Elworthy' as Voice Over *'Alice Keegan' as Various Characters *'Samantha King' as Girl *'Jenny Luard' as Extra *'Niall Phillips' as Young Boy *'Gemma Sandzer' as Alice *'Natasha-Maria Smith' as Supporting Artist *'Laurence Estrin' as Extra *'Kay Hayes' as Backround Artist *'Nakesha Hurst' as Extra *'Deena Noley' as Extra *'Kristen Vanders' as Extra *'Amanda Duerre Lotus' as Girl Ghosts, Spectres, Photos or Flashback Performance *'Adrian Rawlins' as James Potter *'Geraldine Somerville' as Lily Potter *'Saunders Triplets ' as Baby Harry Potter ''' Muggles *Richard Griffiths' as 'Vernon Dursley' *'Fiona Shaw' as 'Petunia Dursley' *'Harry Melling' as 'Dudley Dursley' *'Harry Taylor' as 'King's Cross Station Guard' *'Kieri Kennedy' as '''Child in zoo' (uncredited) Magic Creatures *'Verne Troyer' as Griphook *'Warwick Davis' as Goblin At Desk and the voice of Griphook *'Rusty Goffe' as Goblin *'Alan Bennett' as Goblin *'Sarah Bennett' as Goblin *'Peter Burroughs' as Goblin *'Adam Alderman' as Goblin *'Mike Edmonds' as Goblin *'Lisa Osmond' as Goblin Banker *'Paul Grant' as Goblin *'Katie Purvis' as Goblin *'Kiran Shah' as Goblin *'Ray Griffiths' as Goblin *'Franky Mwangi' as Goblin *'Jo Osmond' as Goblin *'Degsey Dee' as Goblin *'Aimlee Dixon' as Goblin *'Melanie Dixon' as Goblin *'Mark Lisle' as Goblin *'Pete Mandell' as Goblin *'John Phillip Matthews' as Goblin *'Jenny O'Sullivan' as Goblin *'Nicholas Read' as Goblin *'Gerald Staddon' as Goblin *'David Vears' as Goblin *'Jimmy Vee' as Goblin *'Scott English' as Goblin *'Darren Horan' as Goblin *'Mark Sealey' as Goblin *'Aimee Holden' as Goblin *'Ray Fearon' as Firenze Animals *'Hugo', Bully, Bella (Dog), and Vito as Fang *'Gizmo', Ook, Kasper, Oops, Oh Oh, Swoops, Elmo, Bandit and Sprout as Hedwig *'Maximus', Alanis and Cornilus as Mrs. Norris *'Mrs. P. Head' as McGonagall's Animagus form *'Dex' and 11 Unknown rats as Scabbers *'4 unknown toads' as Trevor *'Many Unknown Owls' as Owls Differences between novel and film 1. The Boy Who Lived *Vernon Dursley's day at Grunnings and his encounter with the wizards during his lunch break the day before Harry's arrival at Privet Drive are omitted from the film. *Vernon Dursley noticed Professor McGonagall in her Animagus form earlier in the day, thinking she was reading a map. This was omitted as well. *Ted and Jim McGuffin are omitted. *At the start of the novel, Professor McGonagall in her animagus form had been observing Vernon Dursley prior to her meeting with Dumbledore and Hagrid. While this scene was omitted from the film, it was referenced when McGonagall voiced her objections in leaving Harry in the Dursley's care when she said she had "watched them all day". 2. The Vanishing Glass *When Dudley counts the presents in the book, he says there are 36 and that is two less than last year. In the film, it was Uncle Vernon who counted the presents, and while the count remains at 36, Dudley had 37 presents last year instead of 38. *In the book, the Dursleys and Harry are accompanied to the zoo by Dudley's friend Piers Polkiss. He is omitted in the film as are the attempts of the Dursleys to have Harry stay with Arabella Figg. *In the book the glass of the snake tank remains vanished. In the film it returns, trapping Dudley in the tank. *Harry states in the second film that the snake at the zoo was a python. The snake at the zoo is said to be from Burma. In the novel, it is a boa constrictor from Brazil, not a python from Burma. However, both the novel and the film reveal the snake was bred in captivity. *In the book, the snake addressed Harry as "amigo" when thanking him for freeing it - presumably, a nod by JK Rowling to its South American ancestry as "amigo" means friend in Portuguese. In the film, the snake simply says "thanks". 3. The Letters From No One *Dudley appears to know about Hogwarts, as he stares worriedly at Harry like his parents do. In the books, Dudley does not know about magic when Harry gets his letter. *The scene when Harry gets Dudley's second bedroom is omitted. Harry's new bedroom in the second film is left unexplained. *The scene where Harry and the Dursleys go to a random hotel to get away from the letters was omitted from the movie, so instead they went straight to the hut. 4. The Keeper of the Keys *In the book when Hagrid first met Harry on the island he knew who he was right away, while in the film Hagrid initially mistook Dudley for Harry until Dudley corrected him. *In the book, Vernon Dursley warns Dudley not to receive or eat anything that Hagrid gives him when he was making sausages for Harry. In the film, Vernon doesn't mention this to Dudley, as Dudley is later seen eating some of Harry's birthday cake, which Hagrid makes him stop by giving him the pig's tail. *In the book, Hagrid grabs the gun and ties it into a knot. In the film he grabs the barrel of the gun and bends it upwards only. 5. Diagon Alley *Hagrid tells Harry about the death of his parents on the island in the sea. However in the film, Harry asks about this at the Leaky Cauldron. *This scene is also the first time Voldemort is mentioned, while in the book he is mentioned by Dumbledore and McGonagall at the beginning (though he is referenced with talk about rumours). *In the novel, when Harry buys his wand, Hagrid is with him. But in the film, Hagrid is not present, having gone to buy Hedwig. Also, in the novel Harry is with Hagrid when he buys Hedwig, before going to Ollivanders Wand Shop. *In the book, Harry names Hedwig from a History of Magic book. In the film, it is not mentioned where the name was chosen from. *In the novel, when Harry buys his wand, he tried many wands before Mr. Ollivander thought of the 11 inch holly wand with a phoenix feather core, but in the film he only tried two wands before Mr. Ollivander thought of the right wand. Also in the novel, when Harry waved the wands, they didn't do anything, but in the film when he waved the wands, they blew papers and boxes of wands off the shelves. *Madam Malkin is omitted despite her name appearing on a sign. *In the book Harry first met Draco Malfoy in Diagon Alley while shopping and later learned who he was on the Hogwarts Express, where Harry chose not to befriend him after Draco insulted Ron Weasley. In the film, both these events occur at Hogwarts before the Sorting. *In the book Harry first hears about Quidditch from Draco Malfoy while in Diagon Alley before Hagrid explains what it is after Harry met up with him. In the film this was instead moved to Hogwarts during Harry's first flying lesson after Madam Hooch mentions it when she has to take Neville Longbottom to the hospital wing. *In the book, Neville comes into the compartment where Harry and Ron are sitting asking if they have seen his toad, which was ommitted. Later Hermione shows up again with Neville asking the same question. In the film, Hermione shows up by herself asking if anyone has seen a toad, and that a boy named Neville has lost one. *After his first visit to Diagon Alley, Harry returns to live with the Dursleys for several weeks and Vernon Dursley drives him to the train station. In the film Harry went directly to Hogwarts after buying his supplies. *The character Peeves is omitted, although a scene was filmed for him, but ended up being cut, even being omitted from the current DVD release. Peeves never appeared in any of the films. 6. The Journey From Platform Nine and Three-Quarters *In the book Harry first learns about the connection between Dumbledore and Flamel on the back of his chocolate frogs card. In the movie, it is Hermione who comes across the name in a book she picked up for 'light reading'. In a deleted scene however you see Harry finding the name on a chocolate frog card after which the trio runs off to the library, so it only appears as a "mistake". 7. The Sorting Hat *In the book, before the sorting begins, the Sorting Hat sings a song, but we don't see this in the film. *Sorting was done alphabetically in the novel, and out of order in the film. Also, only Hermione, Malfoy, Susan Bones, Ron and Harry are seen to be sorted in the film, although presumably the others were sorted after Harry, even though this is not shown. *In the novel, after the sorting, Dumbledore stands to say a few words and comically utters a few random words at which point supper begins. This is omitted in the film, with Dumbledore giving the start of term notices instead. *Harry learns that only Slytherins go bad from Hagrid in Diagon Alley. In the film, he learns it from Ron during the Sorting ceremony. *Hedwig's name is never mentioned, except in a deleted scene. The same goes for Mrs. Norris. Both names are mentioned in later films. *In the novel, Oliver Wood meets Harry after coming out of a Charms class. However, in the film, Wood comes out of a Defence Against the Dark Arts lesson. 10. Halloween *In the film, when Oliver Wood was explaining the rules of Quidditch to Harry, Wood said "You catch [[Golden Snitch]], Potter, and we win." However this is inaccurate because catching the snitch only awards 150 points and if the opposing team is leading by more than 150 points, the team that caught the snitch will lose (the odds of this happening are very low). In the book, however, Wood said, "Whichever Seeker catches the Snitch wins his team an extra hundred and fifty points, so they nearly always win" which explains it more because he said "nearly always win", not "we win". *The scene where Malfoy challenged Harry to a duel, but had actually tricked him by tipping off Filch was omitted. Instead, Harry, Ron and Hermione accidentally go to the Forbidden Corridor. *In the film, Harry, Ron and Hermione see Fluffy in the Forbidden Corridor after their escape from Filch and Mrs. Norris. In the book, Neville was also with them. *In the book Percy Weasley wears glasses but throughout the films, he is seen without them. *In the book, when Hermione is crying in the bathroom and Professor Quirrell announces that there is a troll in the dungeon, Harry and Ron go to find her and see the troll going into a room (not realizing it's the bathroom) and lock the door thinking they've locked the troll into some random room until they hear Hermione screaming and realize they've locked the troll in with her in the bathroom. In the film Harry and Ron watch the troll go into a room, Harry says, "It's going into the girls' bathroom!" and they go in to save Hermione. *In the book, Seamus Finnigan does not blow things up. *In the novel, Harry sees his parents and his grandparents in the Mirror of Erised, but this was changed in the movie to where Harry just sees his parents. *In the book, when Hermione tries to stop Snape from jinxing Harry's broom (when it is really Quirrell), she accidentally knocks Quirrell over as she runs by him. In the film, when the other wizards near Snape see that he is on fire, one of them shoves Quirrell to the ground, breaking his eye contact. *In the book, Nicolas Flamel's name is spelled Nicolas. In the film, an "H" is added spelling it "Nicholas Flamel". 12.The Mirror of Erised *Irma Pince is omitted. *Harry sees the Mirror of Erised thrice on Christmas instead of three days like in the book. But the part where Harry didn't feel like having fun appeared in a deleted scene. 13. Nicolas Flamel *The Hufflepuff-Gryffindor Quidditch match, where Snape is the referee, is omitted in the film. This is where after the victory against Hufflepuff, Harry sees a hooded figure rush off into the forest as he is about to put away his Nimbus 2000 in the broomshed and hops back on his broom to follow them into the forest, encountering Snape and Quirrell and overhearing their conversation. Instead in the film, Harry hears Snape talking to Quirrell in the library before stumbling upon the Mirror of Erised. *Also due to this change, in the film Filch interrupts Snape and Quirrell's conversation by stating there was a student out of bed due to having Harry's lamp. In the book however after Harry dropped the lamp while in the library's Restricted section, Filch went to get Professor Snape just as Harry is sneaking into the room where the Mirror of Erised is stored to hide. 14. Norbert the Norwegian Ridgeback *The part where the dragon Norbert is sent to Charles Weasley is omitted. Instead, Hagrid later revealed to the Trio that Dumbledore sent him to Romania (whether to Charlie or not it is not revealed, although it is mentioned in the film that Charlie works with dragons in Romania). *When Harry and Hermione get detention, it is because they left the Invisibility Cloak in the Astronomy tower while sending Norbert to Charlie Weasley and were caught Argus Filch at the foot of the stairs. Neville was also given detention for being out of bed because he was trying to warn Harry about Malfoy and was caught by Professor McGonagall. In the film, they get detention because Draco Malfoy saw them in Hagrid's hut past curfew (which is similar in the book, except that Draco did not inform McGonagall). Ron is also with them in the film, while in the book he was recovering in the hospital wing after being bitten by Norbert. Therefore, in the film, Ron gets detention instead of Neville. 15. The Forbidden Forest *Professor McGonagall takes 50 points from Slytherin instead of 20; She says "50 points will be taken. Each." before saying "All four of you will receive detention". Until this line, Malfoy did not know that he would also be getting detention. In the book, Malfoy is caught by McGonagall before Filch catches Harry, Neville, and Hermione. *Ronan and Bane are omitted from the film. Firenze is the only centaur who appears. 16. Through the Trapdoor *Harry, Ron, and Hermione never have the flute that would put Fluffy to sleep, as they do in the book. Instead they are under the Invisibility Cloak, but the harp in the room is still playing so Fluffy is asleep until Quirrell's spell wears off. *On the way to the Philosopher's Stone, each obstacle was created by a teacher. While probably the same case in the film, this wasn't directly acknowledged. Also, in the film Quirrell's and Snape's rooms are omitted, although they are present in the video game. Because of this omission, Hermione stays with Ron after Ron was injured in the chess match at McGonagall's room instead of travelling with Harry as far as the Potions room before heading back. This is odd, since Hagrid tells Harry, Ron, and Hermione that Snape is one of the teachers protecting the stone. *In the film, when Harry, Ron, and Hermione fall into the Devil's Snare, Hermione and Harry escape by relaxing, and Hermione saves Ron with Lumos Solem. But in the novel, there is no "relaxing" part, and Hermione saves both Harry and Ron with bluebell flames. *Likewise, in the novel it is Hermione who panics during the incident with the Devil's Snare and Ron who has to snap her out of it. In the film, this is reversed - Ron panics and Hermione calms Ron down. *In the novel, Harry, Hermione and Ron, each seized a broomstick and kicked off into the air to chase the Winged Keys, while in the film, only Harry flew with a broomstick, as there seems to be only one. The same is for the PC game. 17. The Man with Two Faces * In the book, when Harry touched Quirrell, Quirrell's skin blistered wherever Harry touched. In the film, when Harry touched him, Quirrell turned to stone and crumbled. Also, when Harry grabbed his face, it made the whole body demolish and Voldemort escaped. This is what knocked Harry out. * In the book, Harry Potter is unconscious when Quirinus Quirrell dies, while in the film, Harry watches Quirrell die. This creates a continuity error with his ability to a see a Thestral in the film version of Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, since Harry could not see Thestrals until he saw Cedric Diggory die. It is possible however that (at least in the film series) it doesn't apply if the person in question is the one who killed the victim. * Poppy Pomfrey is omitted but there is an unknown nurse who appeared before Albus Dumbledore took a bite of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans. * In the book, Hagrid gives Harry a photo album of his family at the hospital while in the film version, he gives it to him at the end of term when about to board the Hogwarts express. * In the novel an epilogue shows Harry and his friends return to their families who are waiting for them including the Dursleys, In the film it is omitted. Character physical appearance Some notable differences exist between key cast members of the film, compared to the way their characters are described in the books: *Hermione is described as having bushy hair and prominent front teeth, while actress Emma Watson has normal sized teeth and her hair, though bushy in this film, isn't as bad as described in the book (and later films do away with bushy hairstyles altogether). *Harry has green eyes, but actor Daniel Radcliffe, who has blue eyes, was unable to wear contact lenses, due to an allergic reaction (except in one scene - see below). *Ron is described as tall and lanky, while Fred and George are shorter. Actor Rupert Grint is not tall and lanky in this initial film, while two tall actors (James and Oliver Phelps) were cast for Fred and George are. Also, Ron is supposed to have blue eyes, but Rupert has green. *Petunia Dursley has blonde hair in the book, but the actress in the film has dark brown/black hair. *In the scene after the Forbidden Forest, Hermione says Voldemort's name. In the book, she refers to him as "You-Know-Who". *Dudley Dursley is described to have had blonde hair in the books, while the actor has brown hair. The Blu-Ray edition of Philosopher's Stone includes commentary from director Chris Columbus that reveals that the final scene of the film -- where Harry, Hermione and Ron depart on the Hogwarts Express -- was the first scene shot. As such, some changes in Harry and Hermione's physical appearance can be seen. Emma Watson was initially fitted with prosthetic teeth to make her look more like the book version of Hermione, but this was abandoned as impractical after the first scene was shot. Columbus says editing made the buck teeth less obvious, but they are still visible during a brief bit of dialogue. Actor Radcliffe, meanwhile, was fitted with green contact lenses which are clearly visible in close-ups, but they weren't used after this first day of shooting because they irritated Radcliffe's eyes. Differences between "Philosopher's Stone" and "Sorcerer's Stone" films *Five different takes were necessary to replace the words Philosopher's Stone with Sorcerer's Stone in the American version of the film. When the two DVDs were compared side by side it was noticed that in every case but one, only a slight difference in synchronization was noticed. The most noticeable difference was when Hermione was reading from the book she had taken out of the library for a "bit of light reading". The words on the page were changed from Philosopher's to Sorcerer's and her fingers, while straight in Philosopher's (her fingernails can be seen) they are bent in Sorcerer's (her fingernails cannot be seen). *The Ultimate Edition DVD/Blu-Ray uses the Philosopher's Stone version of the film, although behind-the-scenes footage in the accompanying Creating the World of Harry Potter documentary shows the actors performing scenes with the Sorcerer's Stone dialogue. Mistakes *When Hagrid steps off the motorbike while holding young Harry, the Dursley's house (with a small bush to the right of the front door) is visible directly behind McGonagall. The house is fully attached on both sides to homes with a one car garage. Yet after Vernon asks, "Who'd be writing to you?" in the shot of the owl dropping the letter which flies through the front door mail slot, the house to the left of the Dursleys' (when facing the front) has a two car garage, is not attached to the Dursley's house and is quite a bit away from the Dursleys' house as well. Then in Chamber of Secrets, the house to the right (when facing the back) is attached once again in the same manner as at the start of this film with young Harry. *Dumbledore, McGonagall and Hagrid leave baby Harry on the Dursley's doorstep. When the shot opens in the first close-up of the baby, as Dumbledore places the envelope on the blanket, though a good portion of his forehead is visible, the scar is not there. In his next close-up, it is very apparent, due to the position of the scar, that part of it should have been visible on his forehead in the previous close-up. *The morning of Dudley's birthday, Petunia wakes Harry and the next shot shows Harry in the cupboard with the shelves behind him. When Dudley runs downstairs and pushes Harry back into the cupboard, things inside are positioned differently. This also occurs in the two shots when Harry plays with the small plastic figures inside the cupboard and then when he peeks out as Vernon attaches the wood to the mail slot. *In the opening shot at the hut on the rock, when the camera pans down to Harry lying on the floor the long marks that are taped to the floor near the couch are visible. These are the positions of Vernon and Petunia when confronting Hagrid about Hogwarts. *Petunia has her hands on Dudley's eyes as they walk towards all of his birthday gifts. When she removes her hands from Dudley's eyes, in this shot and in the next, the long black microphone wire as well as its tape, which obviously peeled free, are blatantly visible and are sticking out at the neckline of her v-neck top under the pearl necklace. It's gone in the following shots. *In the scene when Harry talks to the snake, the camera shows a close up of the snake, and it blinks. Snakes don't blink, however the book also mentions the snake blinking. *At the zoo, Harry looks to his right, at the 'bred in captivity' sign of the Python. In this close-up, the green plant that is below, to the side of the exhibit sign, is protruding out past where the glass supposedly is, yet this is BEFORE the glass disappears. As a matter of fact, this plant, nearest the exhibit sign, changes its position considerably throughout these shots. *At the snake exhibit, while Harry speaks with the Python the snake's body lies curled over a long wood log and a large rock. In the shot from outside the Python's exhibit, after the glass pane disappears Dudley falls over the rail and the snake is gone, not positioned differently, but altogether gone! In the next overhead shot inside the Python's exhibit, while Dudley falls the snake is back lying on the log and rock, in the same position as in the previous shots. *While at the zoo, after Dudley falls into the snake exhibit there is a close-up of the Python's head. At the start of this shot, before Dudley pops out of the water, in the upper left corner of the screen a wood stick comes down to actually prod the trained snake and then quickly moves back up out of shot. *Petunia and Dudley enter the house when they return from the zoo, followed by Vernon and Harry. The crew's equipment is plainly visible on the ground beyond the doorway. Also, the pavement at the threshold extends far beyond the doorway and just before Vernon walks into the house, Vernon is visibly coming from the side of the doorway. In the earlier exterior shot when they stand by the car before they leave, as Vernon says, "I'm warning you now boy...," not only is the ground at the doorway completely different, there is a garden surrounded by white bricks beside the door, making it impossible for Vernon to have been standing there. *When Harry lifts the mail from the floor at the Dursleys, the Hogwarts envelope flap is sealed shut and it has the red wax seal at the tip. Yet in the kitchen after he hands Vernon the other letters, Harry holds the Hogwarts envelope and though the red seal is on the back, the flap itself is not sealed shut. The wax seals differ in both shots as well. *In the shots facing Vernon, he holds the first Hogwarts letter while sitting at the table. Though in the close-up of the letter as he holds it, it is not Richard Griffiths' hand, that is shown with bitten up fingernails, holding the envelope. *In the Dursley's kitchen, as Harry walks by, on the table is Vernon's cereal bowl between the coffee pot on his right and OJ on his left, plus the tea pot is in the centre of the table. In the close-up as Vernon says, "Yours? Who'd be writing to you?" the cereal bowl is missing and the tea pot is near his OJ. In the next close-up of the letter, the cereal bowl is back and the OJ is now on Vernon's right, near the coffee cup. *When Uncle Vernon is ripping up the letters, if you pause just before he tears, you can clearly see the marks for him to tear. *In the scene at the beginning of the film where all of the letters from Hogwarts are coming into the Dursley's house, it causes everything to shake. It is quite obvious, however, that it is just the cameras that are moving as no objects in the room are moving at all (e.g. the curtains, or any of the knick-knacks). *At the hut on the rock, after Harry draws the candles in the dirt, he glances behind him at Dudley's watch. In the next close-up of the watch, as it turns 12:00, the watch is actually on Dudley's wrist (notice his fingers) the opposite way from the previous shot. *When Hagrid enters the hut on the rock, as well as when he leaves, the bare floor near the front door is clearly visible. However, when he says, "It's not everyday your young man turns eleven, now is it?" in the next shot as Hagrid sits down, on the floor to his left is the crew's mat with marks for the Dursleys (Fiona Shaw and Richard Griffiths), who stand near the door. *When Hagrid stomps up to Vernon and says, "Wise up Dursley, you great prune" you can see the chalkmark where he's supposed to bend the gun. *As Hagrid aims his umbrella at Dudley while he eats Harry's birthday cake, in the side shot one end of the blue string (that was tied around the cake box) hangs down the side of the table, but when Vernon rushes Petunia and Dudley off, in this shot that end of the string lies on top of the table. Yet, when Hagrid says, "We're a bit behind schedule. Best be off," the string hangs off the side again. *When Harry and Hagrid walk into Diagon Alley, in the first shot, as they start down the street, on their right they immediately pass; 1- a man in black standing at the doorway to the Daily Prophet office, writing in a notebook, who then starts to walk away. 2- particular men and women walking past the store. 3- store window with Quidditch uniforms. 4- children looking in store window. A few shots later, they pass on their right a man, with bushy grey sideburns, walking with a woman dressed in black, yet in the next shot that same man and woman are chatting in the doorway to the Owl Emporium on their left. Then a few shots after that, still walking, Harry and Hagrid pass all the numbers, 1 through 4 again in close-up. *When Harry and Hagrid walk down Diagon Alley, in the close-up of Quality Quidditch Supplies, a clear reflection of a crew member in a blue shirt is visible, at the top of the screen in the hanging vertical pennant, just as the man with the long red hair walks past the camera. *In the scene in Diagon alley when Harry first enters there are some witches on the left hand side of the screen looking at what appears to be large lollipops and Harry walks past them. The camera angle changes and Harry walks past them again. *When Harry and Hagrid are in Gringotts, Hagrid takes the letter from Professor Dumbledore out of his pocket to give to the Head Goblin. The string it is tied with has a bow that runs from the top to bottom of the envelope, and the envelope is creased. When the Goblin takes it off Hagrid, it is a different envelope - the bow runs from left to right and the envelope is not creased. When viewed from where Harry and Hagrid are standing, the final shot of the envelope again shows it is creased. *When Harry walks into Ollivanders, in the overhead shot of the shop the table is angled directly in front of the ladder. Yet, when Mr. Ollivander hands Harry the second wand the table is beside the ladder in this shot. *After shopping in Diagon Alley, when Harry confronts Hagrid about Voldemort, in the first overhead wide shot Hedwig's cage is right next to Hagrid on the bench and is positioned a particular way. Yet in the next shot, the cage is much farther from Hagrid and is positioned the opposite way on the bench. *On the Hogwarts Express, as Ron says, "This is Scabbers by the way," the acrylic string/wire which is attached to the bottom of Bertie Botts box, that is over Scabber's head, is perfectly visible. *When the first years are first led into the Great Hall, in the shot facing the teacher's table, the twins sit to Wood's left at the end of Gryffindor's table. However, in the next shot facing the first years, the twins sit on Wood's right. *During the sorting ceremony, when Hermione is sorted into Gryffindor she leaves to the right (her left) but when Ron is sorted he leaves to the left (his right). *At the start of term feast, after Harry is sorted into Gryffindor, he sits down on the right side of the table next to Ron. When the feast appears, Harry is on the other side of the table, next to Hermione. *When Harry is sorted, he goes and sits next to Ron, however, as Ron's last name is Weasley, he should have been sorted 'after '''Harry, not before. *When Harry is in the potions class he is caught writing notes down, we see his neat writing in close up ... but when the camera angle changes we can see that the writing has changed in size to very large letters and quite messy writing. *After Seamus' disaster with the rum spell, the mail arrives. Ron catches his mail, then holds the Daily Prophet in his right hand and the letters in his left. Yet in the next close-up he holds the Daily Prophet in his left hand and the letters in his right. *When Madame Hooch leaves with Neville to go to the hospital wing, Seamus holds his broomstick with the bristles on the ground as Malfoy ridicules Neville. However, as Malfoy steps on his broomstick and then flies away, the bristles on Seamus' broomstick are now at the top. Then when Harry takes off on his broomstick, the bristles on Seamus' broom are on the ground once again. *In the scene where Harry, Ron, and Hermione are on the staircase while the stair case changes, right before when they enter the forbidden floor, when the staircase stops and all three run up the stairs, you can see the staircase shaking in its position as they run because it is actually not a real staircase but a fake suspended one. *When Harry, Ron and Hermione are running away from Mrs. Norris, Harry yells, "Quick hide through that door!" and if you look close enough you can see that his mouth doesn't move when he says that. *Hermione opens the door to Fluffy's room when she says, "Alohomora!" so she, Harry and Ron could hide from Filch and Mrs. Norris. As Ron closes the door the top of the third floor corridor set is visible at the top of the screen. *In the scene where Hermione, Ron and Harry are returning to Gryffindor's tower room after being in the third floor room for the first time, you are able to see the feet of one of the crew. It happens just as they are passing through the picture hole, where Harry turns a couple of times to check that the "door" is closing. And it is in fact, because someone is walking behind it and pushing it shut, since the picture hangs several inches off the floor. *After Quirrell announces there's a troll in the dungeon, Dumbledore shouts, "Silence!" and soon continues, "Teachers will follow me to the dungeons." In the following shot of McGonagall, the wires that the candles hang from are plainly visible. *When the troll enters the girls' lavatory, in the wide shot as Hermione walks backwards towards the cubicles, the room becomes brighter from the storm. With this extra bright light it is simple to see that the wall between the second and third cubicles actually touches the floor, unlike the other cubicle walls. Yet, in the overhead shot as the troll's club slams into the cubicles, Hermione is lying under that very wall crawling away. *As Hermione hides under the sinks the troll smashes the front basin of the second sink on the right, leaving its facets and surrounding sinks intact. Though in a view of the entire lavatory when the troll holds Harry upside down, from behind Hermione, the entire second sink, its faucets and trim are entirely missing and the entire fourth sink, which was never touched, is as well, both are gone. When the troll is knocked out, as Hermione stands up and moves toward Harry and Ron, though the facets of the second sink are back, the front basin of the second sink is visibly broken again just as in the original shot, and the entire fourth sink is still inexplicably gone in this shot. *As the troll begins to lift Harry with his huge club in the girls' lavatory, in the overhead shot as Harry hangs on to the edge of the 'real' club, at the bottom left of the screen the crew's blue equipment is perfectly visible. *When the troll is about to swing at Harry for the third time with his club, Ron levitates his club in mid-air. When the club falls, it hits the trolls head with a loud thunk, then falls to the ground. But you never hear any sound of the club hitting the ground. *As Hermione walks toward the troll, just before she asks, "Is it dead?" the long towel hanging from the rod beside the sinks is visibly straight. When Harry lifts his wand with troll bogey, in the shot of him as he grimaces and groans, the towel on the rod is visible behind him and it's messy. Yet when McGonagall, Snape and Quirrell walk in, the long towel is straight again. *During the Quidditch match as the players ride their broomsticks, visible in quite a few shots are the two wires that are attached to the broom handle, between their legs, that extend down with a clamped loop that goes around their feet. In some shots the wires between their legs are edited, but the wire loops around their feet are perfectly visible, like in the following example. *When the Slytherin score hits 10 on-screen, in the next shot, as Flint shouts, "Take that side," the wire is completely visible at his right foot under his cloak. Two examples where the entire wires are visible are, when Flint grabs the club and says, "Gimme that!" the wires are blatantly visible and he then proceeds to slam the Bludger into Wood, who falls. Next close-up of one of the twins, the wires are clearly visible before Flint starts to leap over him. *Just after Slytherin scores twenty points, Flint and his team-mate surround Angelina. When one grabs the quaffle from Angelina, they fly past the second Gryffindor tower – we see the first Gryffindor tower, two staff towers (grey/black), Slytherin tower and the second Gryffindor tower behind them - then Angelina covers her head with her arm. However, in the next shot she actually crashes into the tower that she already flew *When Harry is walking in the library's restricted section, you see the shadow of the library pillars on the bookshelf. If the light was coming from his lantern, there would be no shadow - the light is obviously from a spotlight elsewhere. *When Harry is in the restricted section of the library looking for Nicholas Flamel, we never see the reflection of the light from the lantern on the books or the shelves. However, when Harry was standing in another shot holding the edge of Nicholas Flamel book to take it off the shelf, we clearly see the reflection of the lantern light now. That is because in the previous shot when Harry was wearing the cloak and looking for the book, he was never actually standing there but instead it was an empty camera footage and Harry's body and footage was filmed on green/blue screen then edited to fit the camera shot. *When Harry enters the room with the Mirror of Erised in it with Ron, they drop the cloak. You can clearly see the green cloth which has obviously been used to film, then edited. *In the scene where Harry, Ron and Hermione are in the Great Hall and Harry spots Nicholas Flamel's name on the back of Albus Dumbledore's chocolate frog card, where Dumbledore should be is nothing but a clearly visible patch of green screen. *Harry, Ron, and Hermione, run to Hagrid's hut to tell him that they know about the Stone and they knock on the door. As Hagrid opens the door in the first shot looking out, Harry stands behind his tape mark and Hermione and Ron visibly stand behind their shared black tape mark on the step. *Harry, Ron and Hermione are in Hagrid's hut and the egg inside the cauldron in the fireplace starts rattling. In the shot looking up at Hagrid from behind the cauldron, at the top left of the screen in front of the fireplace, as Hagrid retrieves the egg a piece of equipment comes down then quickly goes back up and at the top in the centre there is a small black film square that is not part of the fireplace. *In Hagrid's hut, Harry, Ron and Hermione gather round the table as Hagrid places the dragon egg in the centre. As the egg starts to hatch the shell flies everywhere and between Hermione and Hagrid camera equipment is visible at the lower left corner of the screen. *In the scene where Harry figures out that Hagrid got his dragon egg from "Snape"(Quirrell), at the beginning of the scene, Harry's cloak is buttoned and still is when he, Hermione, and Ron are running to Hagrid's hut. When he reaches Hagrid's hut, it is unbuttoned even though he never unbuttoned it himself. *When Harry, Hermione and Ron are discussing Voldemort and Snape after the Forbidden Forest scene, Hermione actually says Voldemort's name, instead of You-Know-Who, whereas in the Order of The Phoenix, she seems to have finally been able to say Voldemort without flinching. *After falling from the Devil's Snare, Harry tells Ron, "Lucky Hermione pays attention in Herbology." Then as Ron starts to walk toward Harry, there is a crew member's arm and hand gripping the back of Ron's shirt at the bottom. *After escaping Devil's Snare, Harry, Ron and Hermione enter the Key room. When Ron says, "You're the youngest seeker in a century." In the next shot of Harry as he grips the broomstick, the wire that it hangs from is clearly visible at its bristles. *In the Key room after Hermione asks, "What's this all about?" Ron takes his wand out and starts for the door. In the wide shot facing the door as he and Hermione pass to Harry's left the bar attached to the underside of the broomstick bristles is visible. It is not visible in other shots. *Being chased by the flying keys, as Harry zips by on the broomstick he tosses the key, Hermione catches it and runs to the door. In the next shot, a close-up, as she tries to unlock the door, an electrical cable hangs down beside the column, that was not in the previous shots. There is also an electrical cable coming out from under the back of Hermione's jumper that is blatantly visible as well. *In the chess scene, at the end of the montage of shots of pieces being smashed, the White Queen turns her attention to a Black Rook. The first stroke of her sword clearly goes through the structure of the castle, which disintegrates. We cut to various different angles and watch pieces of the destroyed castle flying all over the place. Cut back to the original angle, and we see the Queen attacking again, but the Castle is completely intact - only the figure from on top of it is missing. And it cannot have been the second castle, since that's Hermione's position. *When the Queen attacks Ron's horse during the chess game, in the shot from behind Ron, as he falls the black straps attached to the horse's left rear leg, used to aid the stunt, is completely visible. *After the Queen attacks the Knight's horse during the chess game, Ron goes flying back and falls. In the shot as he hits the ground, the black protective gear that he wears is visible when his grey T-shirt rolls up and the button on his left cuff is open, yet closed in the next close-up. *Harry speaks with Quirrell near the Mirror of Erised and the arrangement of the cloth in his turban differs in two shots than in the rest of the shots. First in the shot facing Harry as Quirrell says, "While everyone else was running about the dungeon, he went to the third floor to head me off," and then in the back shot just before Quirrell unwraps the turban, after Voldemort says, "I have strength enough for this." *After Voldemort's soul flies through Harry, he crashes down on the stairs and his hand sticks out over one of the steps. In the next shot of Harry lying there, his hand no longer lies over the step. Harry is knocked out and could not have moved. *When Harry, Ron and Hermione are heading to Hagrid's hut, near the end of the film, a group of three people behind them walk into another corridor. Then a second or two later the same group walks into the same corridor. *At the end-of-the-year feast the Slytherin banner is green and gold, but their house colours are green and sliver, as evident by their robes. *At the end of term feast, Dumbledore stands and says, "Another year gone." In the next shot of the Gryffindor table, part of the camera equipment is actually visible at the lower right corner of the screen. Box office performance ''Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone was the highest grossing film of 2001 and at that point ranked seventh all-time in the domestic (USA-Canada) market (it is now 26th) and second only to Titanic List of Highest Grossing Films at Wikipedia worldwide (it is now eighth). It remains the most commercially successful of all Harry Potter films with $317 million North American and $974.7 million worldwide gross.(http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0241527/quotes)EDIT: As of March 9, 2011 Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 1 has surpassed the previous record for overall commercial gross, held by Sorcerer's Stone, and is now the highest grossing film in the series.(http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Harry_Potter_and_the_Deathly_Hallows:_Part_1) Home Video Release Dates *28 May, 2002: United States (VHS/DVD) *8 December, 2009: United States (DVD/Blu-ray Ultimate Edition) *1 June, 2011: United States (Blu-Ray + DVD + Digital Copy Combo Pack) Gallery Official posters philostone.jpg|Journey Beyond Your Imagination (worldwide poster) Harry potter and the sorcerer's stone poster.jpg|Let the Magic Begin (US poster) 3.jpg|Journey Beyond Your Imagination philstone1.jpg|The Magic Begins November 16 harrypotter12.jpg|Some Stories Cast a Spell All Their Own l_44841_0241527_b79607e7.jpg|Some Stories Cast a Spell All Their Own 5.jpg|Teaser poster harryphil.jpg|Harry character poster 7.jpg|Ron & Hermione character poster 8.jpg|Hagrid character poster 9.jpg|Dumbledore character poster 10.jpg|Snape character poster mcgphil.jpg|McGonagall character poster 12.jpg|Goblins character poster Miscellaneous crew *Judianna Makovsky, Costume Designer External links * See also *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (soundtrack)'' Notes and references de:Harry Potter und der Stein der Weisen (Film) es:Harry Potter y la Piedra Filosofal (película) fr:Harry Potter à l'école des Sorciers (film) pl:Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny (film) ru:Гарри Поттер и философский камень (фильм) ja:ハリー・ポッターと賢者の石 (映画) Category:Films (real-world) Category:Out of universe